Professeur particulier
by Dilouille
Summary: Mais pourquoi donc Draco veut-il faire de cette Sang de Bourbe le professeur particulier de notre fils?" Astoria eut la réponse ... suite possible
1. Chapter 1

Un petit one shot en attendant la suite des mes fictions, qui ne devraient pas tarder à arriver

Enfoy !

* * *

Professeur Particulier :

Astoria Malefoy était rentrée plus tôt que d'habitude chez elle, car sa belle mère Narcissa Malefoy avait écourté leur goûter de quatre heures. Elle poussa les portes de son immense manoir et remarqua que les chaussures de son mari se trouvaient à l'entrée.

« Draco est déjà rentré ? C'est rare qu'il rentre tôt » pensa la jeune femme

Elle se rendit au salon espérant trouver son mari assis sur son fauteuil en cuir avec un verre de vin dans les mains comme il le faisait dès qu'il rentrait de son travail. Mais elle ne vit que son jeune fils assis sur une chaise devant la table où trônait des parchemins et des livres ouverts.

- Scorpius tu es tout seul ? Où est ton professeur ? s'étonna Astoria

Son fils prenait des cours particuliers sur la demande de son mari, qui souhaitait que son fils soit le meilleur de sa promotion.

- Mademoiselle Hermione est avec papa, répondit le petit blond de sept ans en trempant sa plume dans de l'encre

- Ils font quoi ? demanda la mère de Scorpius

- Papa a dit qu'il devait parler avec elle, continua le fils de Draco en écrivant sur le parchemin devant lui

- Où sont-ils ? s'intéressa-t-elle

- Dans la bibliothèque

- D'accord, continue de bien travailler mon chéri, dit-elle en embrassant son fils sur le front

En montant les escaliers, Astoria se demandait encore et toujours pourquoi son mari avait choisi cette Hermione Granger comme professeur pour leur fils. Comment avait-il osé prendre une Sang de Bourbe pour aider leur fils dans ses études. « C'est la plus intelligente sorcière que je connaisse et elle aime les enfants » fut la seule réponse de Draco quand elle lui avait posé la question. Elle n'avait pas osé demander plus d'explications de peur de froisser son mari. Arrivé à la porte de la bibliothèque, elle entendit des bruits et décida de coller son oreille à la porte pour écouter, curieuse de savoir ce que son mari avait à dire cette fille de moldus, et surtout pourquoi être allé dans un endroit un peu reculé de leur manoir pour une simple discussion.

- Tu es complètement fou, rigola une voix féminine

- La faute à qui Mademoiselle Granger, reconnu Astoria comme être la voix de son mari

- Ton fils est là, fit la voix d'Hermione amusée

- Il ne viendra pas, il est trop occupé avec les devoirs que tu lui as donnés

- Et si ta femme rentrait ? poursuivit l'ex Gryffondor

- Elle est avec ma mère, il marqua une pause et Astoria entendit des bruits louches puis il continua, arrête de trouver des excuses inutiles Hermione. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, allez détends toi ma puce

« ma puce », son mari venait d'appeler le professeur de leur fils «ma puce » ?! Déterminée à savoir ce qui passait entre ces deux là. Astoria entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ce qu'elle vit la frigorifia sur place. Hermione était coincée entre Draco et une table et avait le visage légèrement rouge, gênée de la situation, évidemment puisque Draco prenait un malin plaisir à lui donner pleins de baisers dans le cou. Elle finit par baisser les armes et passa ses bras derrière la nuque de son patron tout en capturant les lèvres de celui-ci. Astoria était tout simplement choquée, dégoutée et écœurée par ce qu'elle voyait, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à tourner les talons ou encore entrer et faire une crise. Alors elle restait là à regarder son mari soupirer de plaisir quand sa maîtresse lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille. Impatient, Draco la leva, la posa sur la table située derrière elle et se positionna entre ses jambes.

- Tu … veux le faire ici ? réussit à articuler difficilement la brune tandis que Draco lui retirait son débardeur

- Pourquoi pas ? On l'a encore jamais fait ici, répondit dans un sourire pervers Draco

Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de répondre. Hermione déboutonna rapidement la chemise du blond qui se retrouva au sol et laisser ses lèvres vagabondaient sur ses abdominaux finement tracés. D'une main experte Draco dégrafa le soutien de sa compagne et la plaqua violemment contre la table, mais elle ne semblait pas impressionnée par cette violence, au contraire elle parut amusée.

- Toujours aussi impatient n'est-ce pas ? lui susurra-t-elle

- Je dois dire que toi et moi dans une bibliothèque ça m'excite beaucoup

Puis il se pencha sur elle et se mit à lécher son téton avant de le prendre en bouche, Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement. Il continua à s'occuper de sa poitrine de longues minutes qui parurent interminables pour Astoria. Elle se releva à son tour et poussa le blond sur la table. Elle déboucla la ceinture de son amant et se débarrassa de son pantalon en même temps que son boxer, libérant le sexe de son patron déjà dressé. Elle leva son regard lubrique vers lui et il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qui l'excita davantage. Elle se baissa, se mit tout d'abord à lécher timidement le gland du Malefoy puis sa langue alla plus loin. Les cris rauques de son amant l'incitèrent à le prendre entièrement dans la bouche et elle fit de longs vas et viens et le suça sensuellement, procurant un immense plaisir à Draco. Elle savait parfaitement quoi faire pour le rendre aux portes du septième ciel. Après avoir fini cette tendre caresse intime, Draco la replaça sur la table et lui enleva précipitamment sa culotte sans pour autant lui retirer sa jupe. Il plongea sa tête à l'intérieur des jambes de sa maîtresse et Hermione se cambra quand elle sentit la langue chaude de son amant entrer en elle. Tremblante de plaisir, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. Maintenant Draco avait ses doigts en elle et les remuaient énergiquement puis il joua avec son clitoris qu'il avait suçoté plus tôt. Hermione fut alors proie d'un foudroyant orgasme Il adorait la voir se tordre de plaisir sous lui.

- Draco …

- Hm ?

- Maintenant s'il te plait, souffla-t-elle

- Très bien, maintenant alors

C'est alors qu'il retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe. D'un coup de rein il s'enfonça en elle, ce qui lui valut un cri de plaisir de sa maîtresse puis il continua doucement et elle s'accrocha à sa nuque.

- Plus vite, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille

Draco réagit immédiatement et accéléra la cadence procurant mille plaisir à sa partenaire qui avait passé ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le sentir le plus possible en elle. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et leurs langues commencèrent un somptueux ballet. Draco avait les mains sur les fesses d'Hermione pour coller davantage son bassin au sien et mieux la pénétrer. Après de longues minutes de pure extase, il éjacula en elle, retenant un cri. Comblés, ils respirèrent bruyamment et Draco se retira. Hermione eut du mal à calmer les battements déchainés de son cœur. Chaque fois qu'elle faisait l'amour avec Draco Malefoy, c'était toujours aussi fantastique.

Astoria comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Draco refusait catégoriquement de changer de professeur pour leur fils. Hermione Granger était tout simplement son amante et pour la voir il avait eu la brillante idée de l'engager. Il profitait des absences de sa femme et des cours de son fils pour lui faire l'amour. Voyant qu'ils commençaient à se rhabiller tout en faisant des pauses pour s'embrasser langoureusement et rire, Astoria décida de retourner auprès de son fils le cœur lourd. Elle s'assit près de son fils et lui caressa les cheveux pour se réconforter

- Dis moi mon chéri, ton père est souvent présent lorsque Miss Granger te donne des cours ? se renseigna la femme trompée

- Oui, il rentre toujours quand elle est là et à chaque fois il lui dit qu'il doit lui parler en privée

- Oh je vois …

Scorpius releva alors la tête vers sa mère

- Maman ça ne te dérange pas que papa soit amoureux de Mademoiselle Hermione ? demanda le plus sérieusement du monde le petit blond à sa mère

* * *

Et voilà un petit one shot lémonisé x)

J'espère qu'il vous a plus

Toutes reviews seront les bienvenues, comme d'habitude

Bisouuus


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà après une longue absence qui s'explique par mon Bac qui arrive à grand pas ? Je suis désolée mais j'étais prisonnière de mes révisions =/

J'ai décidé de continuer un peu ce one shot, j'avais l'impression qu'il était un peu inachevé, et la demande de certaines revieweuses m'ont convaincues

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Enjoy !

/

Professeur Particulier :

_- Maman ça ne te dérange pas que papa soit amoureux de Mademoiselle Hermione ? demanda le plus sérieusement du monde le petit blond à sa mère_

Les yeux d'Astoria s'agrandirent à la question de son garçonnet.

- Ton père n'est pas amoureux de Mademoiselle Hermione mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'enquit Astoria qui espérait au fond d'elle-même que cette liaison entre son mari et le professeur de son fils ne soit qu'une passade, une aventure sans lendemain, une simple distraction …

- Ben papa a dit à Mademoiselle Hermione qu'il l'aimait il y a deux semaines avant qu'elle ne parte après mon cours, répondit simplement son fils

- Il l'a dit devant toi ? s'offusqua la femme

- Mais non maman, je les ai espionné et tu sais après elle lui a fait un gros bisou !

Astoria n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Scorpius aurait vu Draco embrassait cette Sang de Bourbe ? Draco devrait avoir honte de lui et de son comportement !

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda la mère à son fils qui n'avait tout évidence pas l'air perturbé

- Bien sûr que non maman ! Mademoiselle Hermione est vraiment très gentille avec moi, je l'aime beaucoup et papa aussi l'aime beaucoup! dit le petit garçon dans un sourire

Astoria fut sous le choc. Comment son petit Scorpius pouvait apprécier cette Sang de Bourbe ?

- Astoria ? Tu es déjà rentré ?

La jeune femme se retourna et fit face à son mari et à une Hermione qui était toute rouge.

- Bonjour Madame Malefoy, salua respectueusement l'ex Gryffondor

Astoria ne répondit pas et fusilla du regard la brune qui détourna le regard mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ensemble ? demanda Astoria pour voir leur réaction

- Je proposais à Mademoiselle Granger de faire des heures supplémentaires, répondit Draco sans hésitation ne détournant pas le regard

- Co … comment ?

Draco ignora sa femme et mena Hermione jusqu'à l'entrée.

- Merci encore Miss Granger, nous nous verrons jeudi, dit Draco en ne quittant pas des yeux son amante

- Très bien Mr Malefoy, sur ce je vous laisse, au revoir Madame Malefoy, Scorpius on se verra dans trois jours, dit-elle en souriant au petit blond

- Au revoir Mademoiselle Hermione ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire destiné à son professeur

Puis Hermione sortit pour ensuite transplaner chez elle.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? grinça Draco entre ses dents alors qu'il refermait la porte

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as dû changer de pièce juste pour parler à cette Sang de Bourbe d'heures supplémentaires

- Je ne voulais pas déranger Scorpius dans ces devoirs, répliqua son mari qui avait semble-t-il déjà préparé des excuses

- Et pourquoi vouloir des heures supplémentaires ? Scorpius est déjà le meilleur de sa classe ! continua Astoria

- Je veux qu'il soit irréprochable à son entrée à Poudlard, répondit son mari

- Draco, je sais pour …

- Quoi ? cria-t-il à l'adresse de sa femme visiblement énervé

Astoria comprit rapidement que son mari ne voulait pas continuer la conversation. Le regard que lui lança le blond la pétrifia sur place, elle préféra alors remettre sa conversation à plus tard.

- Non rien …

- Je vais travailler dans mon bureau

Elle acquiesça et regarda son mari disparaitre derrière une porte. Elle se dégoutait elle-même de sa faiblesse face à Draco. Mais elle savait que sans lui, elle n'avait rien. Il lui apportait de l'argent, une renommée, du confort…Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre, ses larmes menaçant de couler, elle ne voulait pas craquer devant son fils. Mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que son propre mari puisse la tromper et surtout avec Hermione Granger, il était censé la détester ! De plus, Astoria avait remarqué la façon dont Draco avait regardé Hermione, jamais son mari ne l'avait regardé avec autant de tendresse. Draco était-il vraiment tombé amoureux de cette insignifiante Sang de Bourbe ?

Ce soir-là Astoria attendit patiemment son mari dans leur lit conjugal. C'est à 23h qu'elle le vit entrer dans leur chambre.

- Tu ne dors pas encore ? demanda-t-il surpris de voir sa femme encore debout

- Non, je t'attendais

Il haussa les épaules, se changea et se glissa sous les couvertures. Astoria se colla rapidement contre lui, caressant son torse.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Astoria ?

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle

- Pas ce soir, je suis exténué, répondit-il en enlevant ses mains et il se retourna dos à elle

Astoria se sentit rejetée. Comment osait-il ? Il acceptait volontiers de coucher avec la prof de leur fils mais avec sa propre femme il refusait ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Sors de mon lit ! s'énerva-telle

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien entendue Draco, tu dégages de cette chambre ! Je te déteste connard !

- Non mais tu me fais une crise uniquement parce que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! s'écria-t-il

_Non je te fais une crise parce que je viens d'apprendre aujourd'hui que tu me trompais ! _

- Je t'ai dit de sortir ! continua Astoria énervé en le frappant avec son oreiller

- Aie ! Mais calme-toi ! dit-il en se levant du lit

Il la fixa d'un regard noir, hors de lui qu'elle ait pu le jeter de son propre lit. Il prit des vêtements de rechange et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où tu va ? demanda la femme Malefoy, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait pris des vêtements

- Je me casse, loin d'une folle comme toi ! répondit-il énervé

Il claqua la porte derrière lui laissant sa femme seule. Astoria ne réussit pas à dormir de la nuit. Oui elle avait toutes les raisons d'avoir agit comme elle l'avait fait. Draco n'était qu'un mari infidèle et menteur. Mais elle savait aussi que Draco ne lui pardonnerait pas cet affront de si tôt. Il était bien trop fier.

Le lendemain, Astoria se leva de bonne heure et chercha son mari dans toutes les pièces du manoir. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de leur dispute de la nuit dernière. Malgré ce que son mari faisait derrière son dos, elle tenait à lui et n'aimait pas être en conflit avec lui.

C'est son elfe de maison qui lui annonça que Draco n'avait pas dormi au manoir. Astoria se rendit donc au travail de son mari. Elle arriva et vit Blaise trainait dans les couloirs.

- Zabini ! l'appela-t-elle

- Astoria ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demande le brun surpris de voir la femme de son meilleur, c'était la première fois qu'elle daignait venir ici

- Où est Draco ?

- Il n'est pas encore là, pourquoi ? Il n'est pas au manoir ?

- Non, nous nous sommes disputés hier soir et il a découché

- Oh …

- Où est son bureau ? Je l'attendrai dedans

- Euh … Draco n'aime pas que les gens aillent dans son bureau sans son accord

- Je suis sa femme ! répliqua-t-elle

- Mais il déteste vraiment ça, il est interdit d'y aller sans qu'il y soit

- Zabini, je vais me fâcher ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement

Ne voulant pas faire face à la colère d'Astoria Malefoy, Blaise la conduisit au bureau de Draco. Elle entra et lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se mit à fouiller un peu partout. Elle remarqua alors un cadre photo qui trônait sur la table principale. Elle s'en empara immédiatement et sur la photo se trouvait … leur fils Scorpius souriant. Soulagée, Astoria reposa le cadre mais sans le faire exprès il glissa au sol et éclata en morceaux. Paniquée, elle se baissa pour ramasser les verres brisés éparpillés sur le sol ainsi que la photo de Scorpius. C'est alors qu'elle vit une photo cachée derrière celle de son fils, d'une main tremblante elle la prit. Dégoutée et choquée fut les sentiments qui traversèrent Astoria à la vue de la photo. Hermione Granger figurait sur le bout de papier, elle était tout simplement rayonnante et souriait de toutes ses dents… mais elle n'était pas seule, elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un beau blond, Draco Malefoy qui ne se gênait pas pour recouvrir son visage de petits baisers la faisant rire. Astoria aurait pu trouver cette photo adorable et romantique si ce n'était pas son propre mari et son amante qui s'y trouvaient.

C'est alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? s'exclama Draco Malefoy qui venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce

- Je … je suis venu te voir, répondit nerveusement sa femme

- J'ai horreur qu'on rentre dans mon bureau sans mon autorisation ! continua-t-il

- Je suis ta femme et j'ai tous les droits de venir ici avec ou sans ton autorisation ! A moins que tu n'ais des choses à me cacher …

Son mari sursauta légèrement en touchant son cou mais repris rapidement son masque d'homme froid et impassible. Astoria fixa l'endroit que Draco avait touché et remarqua que sa peau blanche était rouge à ce niveau.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de cachoteries, où as-tu dormi hier soir Mr Malefoy ? reprit Astoria

- Tiens ça s'intéresse ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as jeté dehors ? ricana-t-il

- Ne joue pas avec moi Draco ! Tu aurais très bien pu dormir dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du manoir. Où as-tu passé la nuit ? s'écria Astoria

- A l'hôtel, répondit simplement son mari

- Seul ? demanda suspicieusement la jeune femme

- Evidemment

- Arrête de me mentir Draco ! J'ai horreur de ça ! Dis-moi la vérité ! cria Astoria, énervée des mensonges répétés de son volage de mari

- De quelle vérité tu parles ? s'écria à son tour Draco, hors de lui que sa femme ose lui crier dessus à son lieu de travail

- De ça ! Cette vérité ! dit-elle en montrant la photo qu'elle tenait dans les mains

- Tu as fouillé mon bureau ! se mit à crier le blond. Il détestait qu'on touche à ses affaires

- Oui parfaitement, alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as une photo de toi et cette pétasse de Sang de Bourbe en train de vous embrasser ? En plus caché derrière la photo de ton fils ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Rends-moi cette photo ! reprit Draco d'un ton plus calme, conscient qu'il ne devait pas exploser

- Non ! Draco tu es un homme marié ! Cette garce n'a donc aucune morale pour coucher avec le mari d'une autre ? continua Astoria

- Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça Astoria ! Ne la mêle surtout pas à ça !

- Pardon ? Comment veux-tu que je ne la mêle pas à notre histoire alors que tu te la tapes ! Alors quoi ? Tu voulais savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec une Sang Impure, une Gryffondor, la meilleur amie de Potter ? C'est ça ?

- La ferme ! Astoria rends-moi cette photo et barre-toi ! s'énerva davantage Draco qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir

- Non je ne me tairai pas. Tu as bien apprécié t'enfoncer en elle j'espère, je suppose que c'était plus jouissif que pour moi. Après tout tu as dû prendre tellement de plaisir d'avoir réussi à te faire Hermione Granger ! Mais au final quand j'y pense, elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une garce !

Elle ne put continuer sur sa lancée que Draco venait de la gifler, le regard rempli de haine.

- Hermione n'est pas une garce … contrairement à toi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tout ce qui t'intéresse dans notre mariage c'est ma fortune ? Hermione est loin d'être matérialiste comme toi. Elle, elle m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que j'ai. Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé avec Scorpius. Et je te jure Astoria que si tu oses encore l'insulter une fois de plus devant moi, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

- Comment ? Je t'aime moi aussi et sûrement plus que cette sal… fille !

- Ah oui vraiment ? se moqua-t-il

- Je ne veux plus que tu la revoies c'est clair ?

- Ne me donnes pas d'ordres Astoria. Que tu le veuilles oui non, je continuerais à la voir et à m'enfoncer en elle comme tu l'as si bien dit. Maintenant sors de mon bureau, j'ai du travail qui m'attend

- Cette discussion n'est pas terminée

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus ? Tu veux savoir si hier j'ai invité Granger dans ma chambre d'hôtel ? Savoir si je lui ai fait sauvagement l'amour toute la nuit ? Savoir si ce matin j'ai pris ma douche avec elle ? C'est ça que tu veux savoir ?

- Ce que je veux savoir c'est … est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Draco la fixa d'un regard insondable. Astoria voulait savoir si son fils avait raison ou tort. Elle voulait savoir si son mari tenait vraiment à cette Hermione Granger.

- Je lui ais fait l'amour dans chaque recoin du manoir, à l'hôtel, et même ici dans mon bureau, tu ne peux même pas imaginer le nombre d'endroits où on l'a fait.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé Draco ! s'emporta Astoria, dégoutée d'apprendre tout ça

- Elle est la seule avec qui je l'ai fait dans tant d'endroits… la seule avec qui j'ai envie de le faire tant de fois, dès que je la vois, c'est plus fort que moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie d'elle, je lui saute dessus … il faut qu'elle soit mienne, continua Draco le regard dans le vide

- Pourquoi elle ?

- Une minute je la vois se promener dans le jardin du manoir, la minute d'après elle gémit sous mes caresses contre un arbre. Si je la vois au restaurant, c'est en seul coup d'œil qu'on se retrouve dans la même cabine de toilettes à faire des cochonneries, poursuivit le blond se remémorant tous les moments passés avec l'ex Gryffondor

- Draco ! Tu l'aimes ?

- Je … chaque fois que l'on termine notre « affaire », je lui murmure … je lui murmure toujours à l'oreille que je l'aime…, murmura l'ancien prince des Serpentards en fixant sa femme, assumant pleinement ses actes.

/

Et voilà une petite suite pour ceux qui la désiraient

Pour eux qui le veulent, l'histoire peut très bien s'arrêter au premier chapitre

J'hésite à faire un dernier chapitre qui conclurait l'histoire, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez

Bisous à toutes et n'oubliez pas les reviews )

Pour mes autres fictions : je m'y mets dès que je suis libérée de ce Bac promis

Dilouille


End file.
